


【Evak】合理关系

by rio1988qwq



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio1988qwq/pseuds/rio1988qwq





	1. Chapter 1

Isak醒过来的时候是凌晨四点，他一个人躺在酒店房间的床上，太阳穴嗡嗡作响。Isak胡乱地把T恤套上，下床的时候差点没站稳，身上的痕迹就算他不去看，也知道有多显眼。  
但他一点也不在意。  
Even裹着睡袍靠在落地窗边抽烟，Isak走过去，Even把烟递给他吸了一口，他被呛得咳嗽了几声。  
Even看了几眼窗外的街景：“你还没学会抽烟？”  
Isak说：“嗯。”玻璃上映着他和Even模糊的身影，他们挨得很近，但还是碰不到。  
Even看了看表：“你才睡三个小时吧，再去躺会儿，嗯？”  
Isak说：“没关系，你不是还没睡觉嘛。”  
Even吐了个烟圈：“我可不是学生了。”他又盯着Isak露出来的白皙的脖颈看了一会儿：“下次不在你脖子上留吻痕了。”  
Isak又说了句“没关系”。  
Even把烟灭了，揽着Isak的肩吻了他。  
他温柔地跟他说了句：“你真好，Isak。”  
Isak就像个敏感的小姑娘，突然有些害羞。  
他们继续聊了聊无关痛痒的小事，Even找的话题Isak都能大概接上，竟然也等到了天亮。  
Even换了衣服，在浴室收拾好了。镜子里他的脸略显苍白，Even勉强练习一个微笑。  
Isak在门外说：“我走啦？”  
Even说：“不用我送你吗？”  
“不用，时间还早，我坐公交去学校。”  
“砰”！是门被关上的声音，Even的手抖了一下。  
Even从浴室里走出来，整个人往床上一躺，被子团成一团扔在旁边，Even把自己的脸挪到Isak睡过的枕头上，鼻尖似乎还萦绕着沐浴露的味道，Even叹了口气。  
Isak的衬衫扣子扣到最上面一颗，帽子反戴着走进奥斯陆大学的校门，然后往教室走，大学的课本永远不太重要。  
Jonas选了个第三排的位置，Isak皱了皱眉：“我去后面了，我得补个觉。”  
Magnus说：“你昨晚又去约会了吗？”  
Isak说：“不，是工作。”  
Isak一觉睡到下课，手机里有好几个未接来电和Even的一条短信。  
Even：“你今天晚上想去看电影吗？”  
Isak暂时没有回。  
他也没有跟Jonas他们去今晚的Party，他走在路上，影子跟在后面，永远无法摆脱。他一个一个地回电话，先是精神病院，那里的工作人员告诉他他妈妈最近的病情又不太稳定，可能需要他过去一趟，Isak定了明天的时间。  
然后是Næsheim夫人，她问起Even最近的情况，Isak如实说了，又安慰了她几句，接着Næsheim夫人提到这个月的钱已经转到了他卡上，Isak拒绝的话没有说出口。  
他确实非常需要钱。  
Even的消息躺在对话框里，Isak回了一句：当然。  
Isak：就我们两个人吗？  
Even：还有Sonja。  
Even：她答应了我的邀请，但我觉得只有我们两个人的话显得我太刻意了。  
Isak：好。  
Isak把手机揣回兜里，在心里想着Sonja的样子，因为Even的缘故他见过两次，那是个开朗直率又漂亮的女孩，Even对她一见钟情，但因为某些原因迟迟没有展开追求，维持着朋友的关系。  
Isak觉得自己不该想这么多，他不清楚自己和Even算是什么，滚上床的朋友？他们偶尔见面，约出去玩，一起吃饭或者上床。他们或许看起来就像是好朋友，但Isak知道这都像是伪装出来的假象，只勉强维持着平静。也许最开始第一次的时候就不该答应Even做爱的请求，但平心而论，自己根本无法拒绝。  
好消息是Næsheim夫人认为Even在因为他而变好，或许他真的能好好谈一段正常的恋爱，然后他们之间就会结束，他至少陪伴过他。  
Isak提前到了电影院，买好爆米花和可乐，Even总是说他很会照顾人，那都是他在难以阻挡的挫折面前，勉强积攒起来的温柔和自信。  
进场的时候Even和Sonja走在前面，Isak总是不太适应这样的黑暗，他扶着椅背下台阶，Even略微停了停，然后递给他一只手，Isak小心翼翼地握住了。  
Isak不知道为什么Even要选这种片子，也许是Sonja想看，他想。字幕里“精神病”那三个字出现的时候他还是觉得有些刺眼，这三个字像个不能提的魔咒，从记事起就困扰着他，却又带着他找到了Even。Isak没忍住借着余光偷偷打量Even，没什么表情，他在全神贯注地看。  
大概他真的在积极治疗。Isak只见过唯一一次Even发病，他把家里能砸的东西都砸了，玻璃碎片遍地都是。Isak只庆幸他那时候正好出现在那儿，他打开门的时候Even正窝在沙发一角，尝试着用玻璃割自己的手腕。Isak当时是怎么做的，他什么都顾不上了，只想着阻止Even，然后他的手心被割破了，血一滴滴地落在地板上。  
Isak眼眶都红了，Even突然清醒过来，他跟Isak道歉，手忙脚乱地去找纱布。  
Isak这才反应过来疼，他说：“没关系。”  
后来这几乎变成了最能抚慰Even的话，Isak总是在说。他差一点就把自己的耐心全部分给Even了。  
Even这么好，如果不是因为躁郁症，他们永远不会有交集。  
他和Even有了一个共同拥有的秘密。  
银幕里电影画面还在变换，Isak一幕也没看下去，Even和Sonja在低声交谈，Isak一口一口地喝着可乐，冰凉的液体能够缓解他那种莫名其妙的焦灼感。拿在手里的手机亮了一瞬，是Emma的好友申请。Isak想起来了，是那个黑色短发大大咧咧的女孩。Isak点了同意，Emma的消息马上发了过来。  
Emma：Ummm……Isak？你为什么没来今天的Party？  
Isak：抱歉，我和别人有约了，下次我一定来。  
Even把头探过来，他笑着问:“你要在电影院里玩手机吗，Issy？”  
这个称呼太过亲昵了，Even很少喊，Isak低下头:“只是回个消息。”  
Emma:是跟哪个漂亮姑娘吗？  
Even:“是喜欢的人吗？”  
Isak哭笑不得地两边都否认。  
Emma：我这么问是不是太唐突了？  
Isak:没有。但是我这边还有事，等会儿聊好吗？  
Isak知道女孩儿那点小心思，但没有办法做出回应，他的感情经历一片空白，只有短暂的怦然心动。  
Isak以为电影散场之后Even会送Sonja回家，但他们只是陪着Sonja等到了她的朋友，最后是Isak坐在Even车上四处兜风。  
Isak说:“你应该送她回去。”  
Even说:“你才需要。”  
Isak:“我又不是小孩子。”  
Even把车窗又调到最低，路两旁的树木呼啸而过。  
Even说:“不是吗？那你为什么这么爱哭。”  
Isak知道他是说在床上，被亲吻被抚摸，还有Even真正的进入，都会让他轻易地哭出来。  
他的怀抱是这个世界上最让他有安全感的地方，所以他才脆弱。  
Næsheim夫人让他要接受Even的亲近和疏远，他口口声声说自己不会介意。  
从Even第一次吻他，他就知道自己说谎了。


	2. Chapter 2

Even跟Isak在一起待了几乎一整晚，深夜的公路上没有什么人，Even开着车一路疾驰，他大多数时候都处在兴奋状态，仿佛不知疲倦。Isak最开始还能一直注意着他，但他确实有点累，中途靠在椅背上就睡着了。  
他一开口Even就会调转头开回去，但Even看起来心情不错，Isak当然没能把请求说出口。他也想跟他多待一会儿，然后再接受既定的结局也不迟。  
多可笑啊，Isak知道Even是因为Sonja而开心，他们分开时还接吻了。但Isak就是无所谓，只要Even能笑。  
Isak不知道被自己脑里的什么想法吓醒了，车停在路边，车内的灯被Even关掉了，Isak身上搭了件他的外套。黑暗里Even的脸看不真切，但Isak知道他闭着眼睛，他抱着那件外套，鼻尖和布料亲密接触。Isak没见过Even用香水，这是属于Even的纯粹的味道。Isak只闻了一会儿，像如梦初醒，心虚地去看Even。他没有醒，Isak把那件衣服放开了。  
Isak没有睡意了，虽然他还是很累。他把手机屏幕的亮度调到最低，鬼使神差地拍了一张Even的照片。手机相册里空空如也，那一张看起来太过突兀，Isak手指移到删除键，又按了取消。  
没什么的，Isak劝自己，反正已经走错这么多步了。  
Isak跟学校请了一天的假，跟精神病院那边约在上午九点，地点在城郊，Isak不清楚自己现在在哪儿，也只能让Even送他到熟悉的地铁站。Even还在睡，Isak不想吵醒他，他很少睡觉，甚至于Isak担心过他的身体状况。最初认识的时候，Isak本来对这样的Even毫无办法，但他那笨拙的撒娇手段竟然也让他妥协过一两次，Even躺在他身边阖上眼。  
Isak时常想是不是他想要亲近的意图太过明显，才会在Even的性欲过于兴奋的时候成了承受对象。  
总之，就是那样。Isak脑海里浮现出第一次的场景，在Even发病之后没两天，Isak正在放假，所以整天和Even窝在他的公寓里，坐在地板上打游戏听音乐，或者吃着Even最钟爱的小汉堡。  
Even突然问:“你接过吻吗？”  
Isak舔去自己手指沾上的沙拉酱:“啊？”  
Even说:“我想试一试和同性接吻。”然后他扣着他的肩，拉近两人的距离。  
Even仿佛真的在认真探寻，而Isak一时间也因为Even大胆的举动而呆滞。嘴唇相碰柔软的触感，Even的舌头扫过他整齐而结白的齿列，他们交换着津液，共享一个甜蜜得像情人的吻。  
尽管这是因为Even是病人。  
到最终Isak也没有推开他。  
然后他们纠缠到床上，Even不知道从哪儿拿出来安全套和润滑剂，大概是为他上一个一夜情对象准备的。  
Isak生出来一种荒唐感，他闭上眼睛把一切都交给Even。Even把Isak的T恤撩上去一半，手指灵活地解开牛仔裤的皮带和纽扣，然后含住了他一边的乳头，又吸又舔，吮吸得啧啧作响。Isak感觉自己脸上快烧起来了，Even的手掌从腰间滑下去，细腻光滑的皮肤直观感受让他多流连了一会儿，他的手伸进牛仔裤，用色情的手法按压着臀瓣，甚至是那条窄窄的细缝。Isak腿曲起来，膝盖有些颤抖。Even帮他把裤子脱掉了，细微的凉意强迫着Isak睁开眼，他大概知道接下来会发生什么，但是怎么做，从来没人教他这些。  
Even说:“不要紧张，好吗？”  
Isak点点头，他脸上茫然的表情太过可爱，Even俯下身吻住了他。  
“我不会让你受伤的。”Even往手上挤了一大坨润滑剂，把它抹在Isak的穴口，甚至顺利地伸进一个指关节。Isak放松着好让自己的身体不那么抗拒，他把注意力集中到Even的脸上好忽略那种不适感。  
Even像也有点紧张，或许他从来没面对过他这样性经验全无的男孩，他动作放轻了给他做扩张，像对待他的宝贝。  
Isak想，他不是被逼到这种地步的，他大概真的愿意，因为Even值得。  
Even试探性地把自己的阴茎送进来的时候Isak还是喊了句“疼”，这跟手指太不一样了，Isak有种自己被撕裂的错觉，他因为Even的动作眼里急剧蒙上一层水雾。Even不敢再动了，虽然他也卡得难受，他照顾着Isak软下来的阴茎，直到它又颤颤巍巍地立起来。  
Isak说:“你动吧。”Even才慢慢抽送起来，他把男孩抱在怀里，温热的呼吸轻抚过他的侧颈。他汲取着Isak身上清新的气息，不想放手。  
他的动作重了点，Isak双腿环着他的腰，难耐地叫出声，Even舔去他脸上的泪水和汗水，深深地往里顶。只有肌肤相贴才让Even感到安心，近得能够感受到彼此的心跳声，这让他有些忘乎所以，遵循着动物一样的性本能，Isak在这场风暴里感到害怕，他被撞得弄乱了床单，小声地让Even慢一点。  
Even感受着他身体的起伏和那些轻微的颤栗，Isak用略带沙哑的声音求他。  
“Issy……Issy……”Even觉得自己要窒息了，但他把Isak抱得更紧。窗帘被风吹得扬起来又缓缓落下去，带着“簌簌”的声响，Isak攀至欲望的顶峰。  
Isak脱力地躺在床上喘气，收到了Even的道歉。他的手心摩挲着他光裸的背脊，说了声“对不起”。  
Isak当时回答的是:“别说这种话。”  
Isak打了个喷嚏，把他从回忆里拉出来。大概是感冒了，Isak以此来解释持续的困倦和头疼。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，Even说:“送你回学校？”  
Isak没注意到他什么时候醒的，被吓了一跳。  
“不。”他扯了个谎:“我去地铁站，Eskild有事找我。”  
Even知道这个名字，他点点头，没有再问。  
回去的路上有些沉默，Even反常地没有高谈阔论，Isak尝试着找话题，Magnus喜欢上同年级的Vilde，拉着他们去参加了Vilde的舞蹈社团，他在里面浑水摸鱼，然后被告知要参加舞蹈排练。  
“我宁愿写一篇论文。”Isak抱怨道:“我才不想上台去跳舞。”  
Even说:“你这么聪明，肯定能学会的。”  
Isak摸了摸鼻子:“我才没有你说的那么好。”只是习惯了把所有好的一面给他看，Even的夸奖总让他觉得受用。  
Isak走的时候Even让他把自己的外套穿上。  
Even看起来理所应当:“你穿得太少了。”  
Even的外套穿在他身上略大，Isak把袖子稍微挽起来一点，刚好能盖住手腕。他去病院探望自己的母亲，可能是吃过药的原因，Valterson太太看起来安静而正常。  
Valterson太太说:“你今天好吗？”  
“还好。”Isak握住她的手:“你想到花园里去走走吗？”Isak推着她穿过回廊，跟路过的医生护士打招呼，转角处他看到了熟悉的人，那是Næsheim夫人。  
“您也在这儿呢。”  
“来商量一些赞助事宜。”她看见轮椅上的Valterson太太，了然地笑了笑。  
“这是我的雇主。”Isak是这样给母亲介绍的。  
半年前Næsheim夫人找到了他，给了他一份奇怪的工作，Isak接受了。


	3. Chapter 3

Isak攥着手机在街边等绿灯，斜对面是家咖啡店。他的谷歌搜索里有条“如何和别人搭讪”的搜索记录，Isak有点紧张地吐了口气，往咖啡店走。他在玻璃窗那儿踌躇了一会儿，才伸手推门进去。  
上午的咖啡店里人很少，Isak是唯一一位顾客，他没有往吧台那边看，但刚一坐下，Even就拿着菜单走过来了。他没有穿着员工统一的衣服，套了件帅气的蓝色牛仔外套，非常得体也很礼貌地问他想喝点什么。  
他看起来既正常又阳光，脸上的微笑也具有感染力，这让Isak放松了不少，他随便要了杯拿铁，然后就坐在那儿假装玩手机，脑子里想着Næsheim夫人说过的话，她的儿子，Even Bech Næsheim，躁郁症，和父母关系不好，甚至尝试过自杀，在Valterson太太现在住的精神病院里待过三个月，最近又有病情复发的趋势。而她需要Isak，去接近他，陪伴他，以朋友的身份看好他。  
Isak同意了，这像是另一种变相的照料，只需要在需要时出现，更何况她答应给Valterson太太安排最好的病房，以及每周付他500克朗。  
Isak准备的那些搭讪手段没用上，他和Even认识的契机是他把钱包落在了咖啡店，而他坐上了公交才想起来，只好又原路返回。而这意味着他可能会在下午的课上迟到，但他没有，因为Even说：“嘿Isak，不如我送你吧。”  
那是他第一次坐上Even的车，想着他匆忙跑回去的时候，Even正坐在他原来的位置上研究他的钱包。  
“噢，希望你不要介意我翻了一下，我只是想看看有没有什么线索能联系到你。还好你回来了。”Even捏着他夹在钱包里的学生证念他的名字：“Isak Valterson.”  
他还称赞了一句：“名字真好听。”  
他们顺理成章地交换了联系方式，Even表现出不一般的热情，像团火，他的火焰明亮又炽热，突然变成他心里的光。  
回想起那个钱包，只是个一般价钱的普通款，后来生日的时候Even送了他一个更好的，跟他自己的一样，Isak觉得Even在选礼物这件事上总是缺乏耐心。卫衣衬衫T恤帽子，Even买的时候就准备两份，而他自己还不觉得这样有什么不对，像是再平常不过的事。  
Isak从来不会在这些小事上反对。  
这或许很奇怪，Isak跟Even在一起的时候会不由自主地放松下来。Even像是个理想主义者，让Isak暂时逃离操蛋的现实。而在一起的时候也不总是Isak迁就Even，Isak有一些小脾气，Even说那是小猫磨着爪子吓唬人。  
有那么一段时间他们比谁都还要亲密。  
Isak忘了没有谁是无可替代的。  
Even提到Sonja的次数越来越多。  
“Sonja真的太酷了。”“Sonja也喜欢Nas，她甚至有一张签名专辑。”“Sonja坐在那个位置上，她居然最爱黑咖啡。”  
……  
Isak问：“你喜欢上她了吗？”  
“我不知道，也许吧。”  
Isak往咖啡里加了块方糖，盯着它溶解，他用咖啡勺搅拌了几下：“嗯。”  
Næsheim夫人也知道Sonja，她看起来颇为满意。聪明优秀家境又优越的女孩，是个再好不过的选择了。  
Isak尝试着忽略Sonja的存在，但老是不合时宜地会想起。这大概就是所谓的嫉妒心。  
Isak知道自己爱上了Even。  
Eskild是除了Isak之外唯一一个知道的。某天晚上失落的Isak误打误撞地进了家gay吧，他掏出身份证跟酒保证实自己确实已经成年了，然后就坐在吧台一杯接一杯地喝。直到来搭讪的人越来越多，Isak才察觉到了不对。  
Eskild坐在他旁边，他擅长和这些寻求一夜情的人打交道，把人打发走，并假装是Isak的男朋友照看着他。  
Eskild说：“我只是可怜你。还有，我可不想和失恋的人上床，万一你一直哭怎么办？”  
Isak和他转移到酒吧外的台阶上，冷风吹过来正好醒酒。  
Isak说：“我没有失恋。”  
Eskild翻了个白眼：“那就是告白失败了。”  
Isak：“我也没有。”  
Eskild：“……随便吧，反正你看起来不太好。”  
Isak：“我好像是个gay。”  
Eskild：“正常，我们都是啊。”  
喝了酒的Isak异常诚实：“但是他有病。”  
Eskild：“只要不是性功能障碍一切都好说。”他拍了拍Isak的肩：“我进去了，你自己能回家吧小朋友。”他不知道从哪里拿出来一支笔，把一串数字写在Isak的手上：“如果你想聊聊的话。”  
第二天Isak尝试着拨通了电话。  
共同的性向让他们成了好朋友。  
大多数时候，Isak去Eskild的公寓，总能赶上帮他收拾“大战”以后乱糟糟的房间。  
Isak说：“你就不能去外面开个房吗？”  
Eskild无所谓地耸耸肩：“反正我一个人住。或许你搬过来我就收敛一点？”  
Eskild劝他不要在一棵树上吊死，他冲他眨眨眼：“考虑一下我？”  
Isak扔了个枕头过去。  
Eskild说：“我认真的，宝贝，你这么辣。”  
被这么说的次数多了，Isak也会在镜子面前看看自己的脸，他可不是还长得不错嘛。  
偶遇Næsheim夫人之后的周末，这个念头突然又冒出来，Isak做了个大胆的决定。  
Eskild的睡意被Isak的电话赶走了，他从床上坐起来：“你终于开窍了吗？”  
“我们等一会儿见，我得帮你挑挑衣服。”  
等Isak和Eskild站在他们第一次遇见那间gay吧的时候，Eskild满意地打量了一会儿Isak，Isak身上喷了Bleu de Chanel，淡淡地萦绕在鼻端。  
Isak不指望能在这里找到真爱，但他不想退缩。就当是场梦，能暂时让他忘掉Even。  
Eskild跟Isak传授他的经验：“别理那些看起来磕过药的，穿低腰牛仔裤的也不要，运气好一点别遇上偏执狂了，死缠烂打的……wow……”Eskild冲着走过来的人吹了个口哨。  
那是个算得上英俊的男人，而且身材为他加了分，Isak猜想他跟Even差不多高。“Hi.”男人冲Eskild打了个招呼，然后跟酒保要了杯威士忌，转过来看着Isak，那双碧蓝的眼睛里是浓厚的兴趣。  
“给他也来一杯。”男人往他这边凑近了点，但还保持在礼貌的距离：“你真好看。”  
Isak端起酒杯啜了一口：“我该说谢谢？”  
男人的手搭上他的手腕，Isak条件反射地往后缩了一下。  
“我喜欢你。”男人弯起嘴角：“我们该换个清净点的地方说说话。”  
Isak糊里糊涂地被拉着去了后门的小巷，明明只是一杯酒，他觉得自己有点使不上力气。借着昏暗的灯光，男人靠他越来越近，直到把他抵在墙上，手指抚过他的脸。  
“等一下……你……”  
Isak还没能说出一句完整的话，面前的男人突然被人用拳头打倒在了地上。  
“Fuck！”男人挣扎着想爬起来，又被拽着领口补了一拳。  
“你离他远点。”  
Even站在那里，脸色阴晴不定。


	4. Chapter 4

这几乎是Isak一生中最尴尬的时刻了，有漫长得如同一个世纪的沉默。Isak站在那里，不知所措，他没见过这么有攻击性的Even。先前的男人仍旧躺在地上呻吟，Isak猜想他的鼻梁断了。  
Isak看着Even朝他走了过来。  
然后Even抱住了他。  
这居然是他们第一个真正意义上的拥抱，在不太恰当的时机。  
如果不是Eskild的一声惊呼，这个拥抱大概可以持续更长时间。  
Eskild怀疑地看着Even，想把倒在地上的男人扶起来：“怎么回事？”  
Isak说：“他给我下药了……大概。”  
Eskild的手伸到一半，又补了两脚：“那让他在这儿自生自灭吧。”  
“这是Even。”Isak吞吞吐吐的：“那个Even，你知道的。”  
“这是Eskild。”  
Even说：“这里可不适合做自我介绍。”他捏了捏Isak的肩：“你还好吗？”  
Isak说：“勉强。”他任由自己靠在Even怀里，脑子里一团糟。  
“我要先走了。”Isak冲着Eskild摆了摆手。  
Eskild说：“抱歉，甜心。我应该看着你的。”他又指了指Even：“你要跟他走吗？”  
Even说：“当然。”  
Eskild说：“那你得照顾好他，你这个混蛋。”  
Even和Isak往自己停车的地方走，Isak挣脱了Even的手臂，跟在他身后，摇摇晃晃地踩着他的影子。  
Isak坐在副驾驶座上，Even给他把安全带扣好，Isak问：“你怎么突然出现了？那个gay吧？”  
Even说：“因为你。”他没有急着启动车，手指在方向盘上敲击：“Mikael告诉我你在那儿。”  
Isak说：“Mikael是谁？”  
Even说：“这不重要。重要的是你干嘛要去gay吧？如果再像今晚这样怎么办？”  
Isak说：“你为什么要生气？我他妈是个gay，就这样。”  
Even愣了一下：“我们回家再谈。”  
Isak就转头看向窗外，不去想那个带着夜风的拥抱。  
真是个糟透了的夜晚。  
Even把车开回了自己的公寓，Isak不常来，但留着钥匙。但Even弄丢过几次钥匙，最后干脆在他这里放了一把备用的。  
Isak下了车，但不肯跟Even上楼，他不知道他们还有什么好谈的，他甚至觉得这就该是终点了。  
两个人就这么僵持着。  
Isak靠在车门上：“Even……我们不能再这样了……这样对谁都不公平。你跟Sonja……”Isak喉头滚动了一下：“很好。”  
Even就离他几步远：“你要从我的生活里离开吗？”  
Isak说：“我们不是朋友。”  
Even脸上的神情难看至极：“我也不重要是吗？”  
Isak思考了一会儿自己该不该撒谎，然后他说：“这个问题没有意义，你该需要的是Sonja的答案。”  
Even说：“我和Sonja不会在一起的。”  
“但是明明你们都已经约过会了，你喜欢她，她对你印象也很好。”  
Even说：“你在这儿。”  
“我再怎么努力尝试也喜欢不上别人。”  
这句话隐含的信息量让Isak反应不过来。  
“别开玩笑，Even。”Isak的声音微不可闻：“我会当真的。”  
所谓的下定决心，建立在Isak从没有考虑过这种情况的基础上。  
Even说：“Isak，我知道，我母亲给你的工作。”  
Isak的胸口像被谁猛敲了一记，闷得难受：“我……  
Even说：“Mikael，是我以前的男朋友，但我们更像长期炮友。  
Even的声音被风吹得有些颤抖：“他说我只会伤害别人，到后来，我会给他钱。只是为了维持这段可笑的关系。”  
“我只是没想到我母亲也会这么做。”  
Isak愣愣地看着他：“你认为我是为了钱才跟你上床的吗？”他和Even之间似乎有个很大的误会。  
Even苦笑了一下：“我不是很难忍受吗？”  
“当然不！”Isak脱口而出，内心有个声音告诉他他必须得把这个荒唐的误会解释清楚。  
“Even Bech Næsheim，你以为什么能让我留下来？我不知道Næsheim夫人是怎么告诉你的，要求里可没有跟你上床这一条！”Isak说得又快又急：“你甚至都不来问我，我以为你要跟Sonja在一起，我……”  
他的声音低下来：“我也没有说……”  
天呐，他们是这个世界上最傻的两个人。  
Isak张着嘴还想再解释什么，隐瞒是最坏的事，他没想过能一直留在他身边。但他的确害怕失去Even，更害怕伤害他，他尊重他的选择，现在看来，他们都在挣扎。  
Even走到他身边。Isak只穿了件薄薄的衬衫，夜里温度偏低，但紧张或者是兴奋，心跳的速度加快，Isak的鼻尖在微微冒汗。  
Even说：“你喜欢我？”  
Even离他很近，Isak只能抬头和他对视，不知道哪里生出来的勇气，他搂着Even的脖子就亲了上去。Even下意识地扣着他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。  
Even放开他，手指在他嘴角那儿抹了抹：“我也是，所以别的什么都不要管了。”  
所有的难题，所有的猜疑和不甘，都要融化在这个吻里。  
Even还记得第一次见到Isak，他背着背包，看起来就还是个学生，一双眼睛尤其好看。在此之前，Even和Mikael正式结束了。  
在一起的时候他和Mikael都不够成熟，他从繁重又压抑的治疗中脱离出来，正好遇见了Mikael。Mikael是个天生的乐观主义者，Even被他身上的活力深深吸引。  
但Mikael太爱玩闹了，也许是家庭的娇惯让他很少考虑别人的看法。在他发现Even的病之后他更是难以接受，只有以前的温情勉强维持他继续待在他身边，还有日常开销由Even负责。但Even最终还是无法忍受Mikael整天在酒吧浪荡，他们大吵了一架。  
Mikael搬了出去，他说了很多伤人的话，尽管他之后道过歉，那些字句仍然不时折磨着Even。  
Even退掉原来的房子，回了趟父母家，家里有佣人定期打扫，Næsheim先生长年在世界各地到处奔走，Næsheim夫人也忙于事业，Even几乎没有收到过来自父母的关心，手机里有的短信记录像是公事询问。甚至当确认躁郁症之后，Næsheim夫人也只是为他安排了最好的医生。  
Even提着行李箱回家，他们一起吃了顿饭，Even的抱怨让Næsheim夫人大为光火，最后也还是不欢而散。Even把行李箱里的药拿出来，他的病情一直不太稳定，和Mikael的事更打击了他。在家里住的这几天，即使Næsheim夫人不常在家，也注意到了他压抑的情绪，但Even显然不想和她谈。  
在Even重新找了公寓，继续回去工作之后，她找到了Isak。  
这是个正确的决定。唯一的差错是Næsheim夫人不小心透露出了她认识Isak，Even难得有闲心地让人查了精神病院的记录。  
被欺骗的滋味并不好受，所以Even无法自控地发病了，那几天Isak一直陪着他，Even什么也没说，也没问。他需要Isak，他假装一切都没发生过，只是学着把内心的情动隐藏得再好一点。  
Even对Sonja有好感，或许和女孩约会能让他不那么在乎Isak，但Sonja说Even总是在她面前提Isak，所以他们始终没能更近一步。  
事实阻挡不了。  
是他先动心。


	5. Chapter 5

Isak的肚子不合时宜地“咕咕”叫起来，他不太自在地瞟了旁边一眼。Even的手搭在他肩上自然地揉了揉，哪怕他们上一秒还闹着误会。  
Even说：“你没吃晚饭？”  
Isak有点心虚：“就吃了一点零食。”心虚倒不是没有道理，他在外面犯过一次胃病，Even一摸他额头全是汗，就知道他疼得难受，送他到医院去挂水，又开了点药。Even当时脸色比他还要白，Isak以为是医院的氛围让他不舒服，再三保证自己会注意饮食规律。  
这么明显的关心他也没看出来。  
Even说：“回家，我给你做点东西吃。”  
Isak当然没有再拒绝，他现在又困又饿又没精神，只有心跳还不肯慢下来。他知道自己不太安心，怕只是Even一时兴起，又是一场不可言说的美梦。  
人总是这样，或者说他总是这样，为幸福担惊受怕。  
Even的手臂圈住了他的肩膀，像是为了弥补之前不得已的放开，一直到家门口，Even的手还是没离开。  
Isak等他开门，Even又凑过来勾着他的脖子黏黏糊糊地亲一口。  
Isak的耳朵都红了，除了Even也不会有人对他做这么亲昵的举动，他总是用亲吻来安抚他。  
Even的厨艺很熟练，厨房的冰箱里几乎什么都有。Isak抱着靠枕坐在沙发上等Even来投喂，然后带着沉重的倦意睡着了。  
“Issy.”也不知道过了多久，Isak听到Even叫了自己一声。  
“嗯？”Isak勉强睁开眼睛。  
Even往他嘴里塞了一小块面包：先吃饭。”  
Isak起身的时候脑袋昏昏沉沉，差点撞到桌角，Even扶了他一把，故作认真地提建议：“你继续睡着，我喂你？”  
“……”丢人。  
Even伸手帮他擦掉嘴角的一点面包渣。  
Isak今晚上当然是不能回学校了，Even给他拿了一套自己的睡衣，关上衣柜门的时候Even想如果他今晚不去找Isak，Isak会跟谁在一起，跟谁躺在一张床上。  
Even觉得跟他通报消息的Mikael稍微顺眼了一点。  
Isak洗了个舒服的热水澡，然后换上Even的睡衣，内裤当然也不是他自己的，穿在身上松松垮垮的，Isak的脸有点发烫，Even是比他高几公分，但尺寸相差这么多就过分了吧。  
Isak边用毛巾擦着头发边走出浴室，Even把吹风机放到他能看见的位置。  
Isak问：“我今晚能不睡客房吗？”说完他差点咬了自己的舌头，恨不得去捂Even的耳朵。  
Even挑了挑眉：“我也没有这个打算。”他接过Isak手里的吹风机帮他吹头发，这个角度恰好能瞥见Isak胸前一片白皙的肌肤，Even略微有点走神，不小心扯到了Isak的头发，顺带呼噜了几把。  
Isak的头发被揉得乱糟糟的，怀疑Even根本不会吹头发。  
Isak躺在床上，盖着被子，枕头的高度刚好，Isak闭上眼蹭了两下。Even进来的时候就看见Isak把自己埋在被子里，给他留了一半的位置。  
Isak已经睡了一会儿，Even尽量让自己的动作幅度不太大。  
“Evi？”  
Even隔着被子抱住他：“吵醒你了？”  
Isak说：“没有，我醒了而已。”他往Even怀里挪了挪：“我还是想知道，Mikael……他怎么认识我的？”  
Even说：“我告诉他的。”  
Isak说：“你们还有联系？”  
“他前不久来找我复合。”Even漫不经心地说：“我说我喜欢你，你比他好看多了。”  
Even说：“所以别吃醋，嗯？”  
Isak说：“我才没有。”  
Even摸着他的脸：“我以后什么都不会瞒你了。”  
Isak说：“我也是。”他把被子弄开，搂住了Even的腰，他们算是完全贴近了。  
“所以我该坦白。”Even亲了他的额头一下：“我没办法就这么睡着。”  
有硬物抵在Isak的大腿根处，Isak很快反应过来那是什么，他脸红着默许了。  
Even如愿以偿地脱掉了Isak的睡衣。  
他留着一点劲儿，想着不在Isak能被别人看见的地方留痕迹，免得他又贴创口贴。在看不见的地方就变本加厉，Isak胸前的肌肤上很快就印上了几个吻痕。  
他们的身体一向很契合，这次说不一样倒也没什么不一样，只是Isak好像比先前放得更开了，Even满意地听着他的低喘，舌尖绕着他的乳晕画圈儿，手顺着他柔韧的腰身往下摸，轻而易举地滑进宽松的内裤里，握住有了反应的小Isak。  
Even先顺势撸动了几下，沾了一手的透明液体。Isak的裤子褪到膝弯，Even索性帮他全脱了，暴露出下身风光。他手上动作一直没停，手掌包裹着柱身，手指又不时按压着龟头和冠状沟，指甲划过有轻微的刺激，Isak被弄得有些恍惚。  
最后Even凑到他耳边用饱含情欲的声音喊他“baby”，Isak射了Even满手白浊。  
Isak差点要用被子盖住自己通红的脸了，到底还是害羞。  
Even拿纸巾随意擦了擦，又亲了亲他的嘴角，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出一管润滑剂，让Isak翻了个身，手指涂上润滑剂探到那个狭窄的入口，小心地帮他扩张。  
“放松……”Even轻声哄他：“baby，你太紧了。”Isak轻哼了两声算是抗议，但还是努力放松下来让Even的手指进得更深，直到抽插时带出不甚清晰的水声。  
Isak跪趴在床上，Even揉着他的屁股，阴茎试探性地在穴口磨蹭着，Isak难耐地“嗯”了一声。  
“我进来了。”Even缓慢而温柔地顶入，但的确很大，Isak还是有点受不了，穴口完全被撑开，湿软的甬道被侵占，Isak无意识地抓着床单，想象那是Even宽阔的后背。  
Even突然把他抱起来坐在自己大腿上，让阴茎顶到了更深处。Isak靠着他炙热的胸膛，觉得自己也被传染了热度，Even一边舔着他的耳垂一边操他。  
Isak看不见Even的脸，在他的攻势里好不容易喘匀了气把一句话说完了：“我想看着你。”  
“乖。”  
然后他们就面对面了。  
Isak乖巧地搂着Even的脖子，想把身体稍微抬起来，不让自己全部重量都压在Even身上，但他没什么力气，到后来就只能由着Even折腾，呻吟全被亲吻堵回去。  
Even起初还能自控，但Isak哭得眼梢发红的样子太令人受用，再加上互通心意，Even难免胡来了一点，但好歹没把人做昏过去。  
Isak只觉得腰要断了。  
Even帮他揉着腰，Isak委委屈屈地窝在他怀里。  
“难受？”  
“没有。”  
Isak看着Even皱起了眉，又改口：“有一点。”  
Even说：“说了不许瞒我的。”  
Isak说：“你揉揉就好了。”他枕着Even的手臂，手不安分地抚过Even的眉眼，撩得Even心里发痒。  
“那再亲一下。”  
半夜的时候外面突然下起了大雨，睡梦中的Isak被那声惊雷吓了一跳，在Even怀里不安分地扭动着。Even睡眠浅，像哄小孩一样拍着他的背，想着这么大的人了怎么还怕雷声。  
心里软得一塌糊涂。  
他从没有平静过，直到怀抱着他的救赎和归宿。


	6. Chapter 6

Isak算是难得地睡了个安稳的觉，没有奇奇怪怪的梦，只有Even温暖的怀抱，Even轻声哄他，连平常最讨厌的雷声都像变成了助眠曲。不知道Even醒了多久了，Isak一睁开眼他就给了他一个吻。  
“早安。”  
“早。”Isak腻在他怀里：“你睡觉了吗？”  
“当然。”Even摸着他的背：“别担心宝贝儿，我好起来了。”  
“为你好起来了。”  
Isak当然知道Even说得太过夸张了，他沉默了一会儿：“……要是我真的是你想的那种人怎么办？”  
Even又揉了揉他的头发：“那你也不会喜欢上我啊。这是个真命题。”  
Isak嘴角向上翘起一个小弧度：“你对Mikael也说这么好听的话嘛。”  
说实话，他就是很介意那个所谓的前任。  
Even佯装无奈地叹了口气：“我需要在胸前挂个牌子——Isak Valterson的男朋友。”  
男朋友这三个字可真是太美好了，Isak像情窦初开的小女生，突然有了炫耀的资本。  
Even说：“好啦，现在Isak的男朋友要起床做早餐了。等一会儿再抱。”  
Isak撒开手：“我又不是想……”  
好吧，他就是想。  
Even说：“对了，之前你的手机消息提示音一直响个不停，你最好看一下。”  
Isak伸长了手臂去拿旁边的手机，最近的一条是来自Eskild的。  
Eskild：你跟那个混蛋睡了吗？  
Isak：他不是混蛋……  
Eskild的回复很快发了过来：噢，所以你们确实睡了。  
Eskild：怎么回事？他一边和女孩谈恋爱一边又来招惹你吗？  
Isak：不……他喜欢我，我也喜欢他，所以我们现在要在一起了。  
Eskild：所以我的情敌成功拐走了你，我还以为你能考虑一下我呢。  
Isak：hhh我现在只喜欢Even。  
Eskild：我假装什么都没看到。  
他们互相问候了两句之后Isak结束了对话，未读消息里Jonas他们让他别忘了今天晚上的party。  
Emma：这次你会来的吧。  
Even一进来看到的就是Isak拿着手机坐在床上放空，被子堪堪遮住下半身。  
“在想什么？”  
Isak说：“在想要不要去今晚上的party。”  
Even帮他把被子往上拉了点：“为什么不去？”  
Isak说：“但是我想跟你待在一起。”  
Even说：“我又不会跑。”  
Isak抬起头来看他，他觉得自己是有点患得患失。  
Even接着说：“要不你问一下能不能带家属？”  
Isak从没想过自己会出柜，但这件事真的摆在面前的时候又如此顺利成章。Isak一边享受Even做的早餐一边在群里闲聊。  
Isak：如果我带男朋友来你们会介意吗？  
Jonas：男朋友？  
Isak：对……我不知道你们能不能接受……  
Jonas：放松点，我们只是都不知道你喜欢男生。  
Magnus：你说去工作其实是去谈恋爱吗？这是什么奇怪的情趣play？  
Mahdi：……你一天都看了些什么东西？  
Magnus：Mahdi你恐同吗？  
Mahdi：我……我觉得有点奇怪，但是也很正常。  
Isak：谢谢你们。  
Magnus：我也爱你Isak，晚上见。  
Even给Isak递了片抹了果酱的吐司：“我告诉我妈妈我们的事了。”  
Isak呛了一口牛奶。  
Even忙给他顺气：“嘿别紧张Issy，没关系的。”  
Isak脑海中跳出无数个要被拆散的荒诞版本。  
Isak说：“她……没说什么吗？”  
Even说：“我们聊了聊，我从来没跟她说过这么多话。”他的指腹擦过Isak的手背：“她很喜欢你。”  
“但是……你身边从Sonja换成了我，Næsheim夫人以前还付我工资，我……”  
Isak一时语塞。他之前跟Næsheim夫人正式提了“辞职”，现在真是尴尬的局面。  
“我身边一直都是你，你没离开过。”Even握住他的手：“这些都交给我，你不用担心，好吗？”  
“那我太任性了。”  
“没关系。”  
Isak嘴角的小括号若隐若现：“这句话要变成我们的什么秘密口令吗？”  
……  
今天的早餐由一个带着甜腻草莓酱味的吻结束。  
早餐之后Isak把睡衣换下来，他穿着Even的某件他也有的T恤，照例坐在地上跟他一起打游戏。  
“你数过我们有多少件一样的衣服吗？”  
Isak靠着他的肩膀：“我没有这么无聊。”  
“等等，”Isak坐直了身子：“你是故意的吗？”  
好像知道了什么不得了的秘密，Isak眼睛里像有星星。  
Even半开玩笑地说：“Sonja说过我跟她不会在一起的，因为她不会接受自己的男朋友跟别人穿情侣装。”  
“我居然都没发现，”Isak跨坐在他身上：“我真幸……”  
后面的单词只说了一半。  
谈恋爱的人总是不可避免地要亲吻的。  
Isak觉得他对自己的腰简直太不友好了，这是纵欲过度，身上又添上新的痕迹，Isak在Even的撞击中逸出几声破碎的呻吟。  
“轻点……啊……Evi……”  
“我爱你，baby。”  
谁想再错过一秒，肌肤相触的亲密，汗珠的融合，意味不明的深吻，他从多久之前就沉沦。  
晚上的Party Isak和Even意料之中地迟到了，Isak的眼睛有点肿，好在光线昏暗看不清楚。  
他们俩牵着手穿过热闹的人群。  
Magnus和Vilde打得火热，明眼人看得出来的暧昧，Mahdi打赌他今晚上就要摆脱处男的身份。  
Eva跟Noora和William在聊天，他们似乎都没有对Even的出现表现出太大的惊讶。  
Even去跟Jonas闲谈。由于进行了某项特殊运动，Isak被暂时剥夺了喝酒的权利。  
Jonas说：“你知道Isak上学期的某篇论文只得了四分，他郁闷了一个假期。”  
Even说：“现在我知道你平时有多棒了。”  
在旁边喝着果汁的Isak说：“这感觉像是监护人来问我的在校学习情况。”  
Emma叫了他一声：“Isak！”  
Isak转身：“嘿Emma。”  
Emma说：“我很高兴你能来，我……”  
Isak把Even推出来：“差点忘了介绍，我的男朋友，Even。”  
Emma僵在原地：“你是……gay……吗？”  
“抱歉，我应该早点说清楚的。”  
Emma去瞧Even，Even的手搭在Isak腰上，低头看他说话。  
Emma努力让自己平静：“好吧，眼光不错。再见。”  
Even说：“她挺可爱的。”  
Isak说：“我伤了一个漂亮女孩的心。”  
Even搂紧他：“你在可惜吗？”  
Isak反问他：“那你现在是在吃醋吗？”  
Even说：“也许轮到我了。”  
Isak飞快地在他嘴唇上亲了一下。  
Party才进行到一半，Isak跟Even就偷溜出来了，今晚的风温柔得像恋人的低语。  
Even说：“你愿意正式跟我在一起吗？”  
那双蓝眼睛里写满了认真。  
Isak点点头。  
很多年后在他和Even的婚礼上他又想起这一幕，和他同样的承诺。  
不过此刻的Isak还没有想到那么远。  
毕竟生活就在眼前。  
在此之后，他们去摩洛哥度假，在卡萨布兰卡的某颗棕榈树下接吻。  
一起见了Even的父母，去看搬到疗养院的Valterson太太。Even几乎整个下午都以Isak好朋友的身份坐在那儿陪她聊天，Valterson太太是虔诚的基督徒，Isak还没想好是否要告诉她她的儿子是个同性恋。他们告别之后，Isak收到了Valterson太太的短信。  
她以前也会给他发很多大段大段的《圣经》里的话，但这次是“你们要彼此相爱，就如同我爱你们一样。”  
——End


End file.
